Elowynne
by sammilee2
Summary: Alternative universe where Pietro survives. Pietro and Wanda are informed that a little girl is being used a lab rat, so they naturally go rescue her and bring her to the mansion they have acquired from working with the avengers. The girl is scared and doesn't understand that her new guardians want to help her. Will she ever trust them?
1. Chapter 1

Elowynne

Chapter one

The girl feels the electric shocks coursing through her, how was this meant to give her more powers? She was bewildered tired and weak wondering how long the "experiments" would go on this time. Every shock caused her to bang on the slab table causing more pain. "You have been a good lab rat today "maybe" we will let you rest later." Grinned one of the scientists, but the girl was in too much pain to really take in what he had said. All of a sudden there was a loud crash and a gust of what felt like wind went past her and had knocked out her tormenters. The child tried in vain to get up to see what had happened it was then that she saw them. A man with white sandy hair and a red head girl were smiling at her all around them was a bunch of knocked out scientists. The child was not used to be looked at kindly and their friendly expressions only filled her with dread. Who were they and what they want? The red head approached first she extended an arm but the girl shrank back scared.

"Hi sveetie my name is Vanda this is my brother Pietro, you're gonna come stay with us." The red head cooed in a thick European accent. In the next second the girl was scooped up by the man, Pietro. "You said you vould try not to scare her" Reprimanded the red head

"We have to get out of here they will wake up soon." Pietro replied in the same thick European accent. Wanda huffed then went behind him and put her arms round his shoulders, they then sped off in a blur.

Next thing the girl knew she was outside, it was snowing and bitterly cold but she was quickly distracted at the sight of an enormous mansion in front of her, the red head got some keys out and she was carried into the house.

They went through a grand hallway and up a staircase then down a long corridor until they suddenly halted. Pietro let the girl down and she uneasily got to her feet, in front of her was a strange turret style wall with a wooden door. "Do you like it?" Asked Pietro eagerly, the girl nodded confused and unsure what she was meant to say. "Good, now go in." He tried to give her a little push but she cowered and stumbled into the room.

It was enormous, there were doors leading to either side, the whole room was pink and stuffed toys were everywhere; gigantic teddies and huge dolls. Rocking horses and shelves filled with books, along one corner were about four different toy cars, big enough to sit in. For the girl though the stuffed toys just looked scary, they were so big and all had their arms outstretched like they were about to grab her; even the dolls looked like they were staring at her and the cars looked like they were part of some kind of experiment.

The little girl just turned to Pietro and Wanda in confusion, what did they want with her? " Ve vant to take care of you sveety" Wanda said crouching down so that she was at eye contact with the girl. The child just put her hand to her mouth in shock she hadn't realised that she'd spoken out loud. "Vat is your name?" Asked Pietro, realising they hadn't asked yet.

"I erm I d don't have a a name" She stuttered. "I I mean I have amnesa"

"Amnesia?" Wanda asked, the girl was young and still had a childlike way of speaking; it just made her seem in more adorable to the siblings. The little girl nodded still looking fearful of the two adults in front of her. "How about ve get you cleaned up and in bed" Wanda suggested thinking a good night sleep might help her relax. The girl just nodded again and followed Wanda through one of the doors into the bathroom. When Wanda was bathing her she noticed the bruises and scars that covered the little girl's body like a patchwork quilt. This turned the Slovakian's stomach but she tried to keep her face friendly and open not wanting to frighten the little girl any more than she already was. The girl was tense throughout having her bath not wanting to move in case she made the lady angry. Eventually they were finished and there were some silky pink pyjamas that the little girl was only too happy to put on, they emerged from the bathroom and Wanda lead her through another door of the main room into a bedroom with the biggest four poster imaginable and a load more toys. Pietro was there looking through a bookshelf when he saw them come in he smiled. "Hi princess, bed time now, vat vould you like for a bedtime story."

The girl just stopped and stared unsure what to say with wariness and confusion written all over her face, Wanda sighed "Come on Sveety come sit here and I vill make your hair all dry again." She patted the bed and the girl obediently sat down. She was tense throughout Wanda brushing her hair and when the hair dryer came on her eyes widened even more. Pietro tried to distract her by picking up two of the toys, a lion and a bear and making them fight each other but it didn't really help. Soon Wanda was finished and had coaxed the girl to lie down, Pietro had grabbed the duvet and pulled it over her in a swift movement that caused the girl to panic a bit but once both siblings had taken a step back she relaxed. "Why I am I here, what do you want?" The questions that had been going through the girl's head all night broke to the surface.

"Just relax ve explain everything in der morning ok sveety, you safe now, you need anything else?" Asked Wanda already knowing the answer and sure enough the little girl shook her head.

"Oh here I vorgot.." Wanda grabbed an old doll from the side and plopped it on the pillow. "to help you sleep, her name is Elowynne. " She explained.

"Elowynne is a pretty name" The girl timidly said.

"I named her after my mother, vould you like to be called Elowynne" Asked Wanda, the girl nodded.

"Ok good night Elowynne" Chorused both siblings as they went to the through the door and knocked off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _She was in a wood someone was chasing her, she tried to run but it was no use she turned and there he was right in front of her. "Hi princess vere are you going?" Pietro grinned evilly; she tries to back away but then bumps into something behind her, she turns, it's Wanda. "Now come on sveety it's time to play."_

 _They both grab her and put her in one of the toy cars and she starts twisting in pain as electric shocks course through her body, she shakes violently like someone is shaking her. "Sveety sveety time to wake up now, sveety?" A gentle sweet voice can be heard but Ellowynne is afraid to open her eyes just in case the nightmare is real._

She reluctantly snaps her eyes open and there is Wanda and Pietro crouching by the bed looking at her with an expression that looked like concern. She backs up nervously still shaken from the dream; they wait for her to calm down then Pietro stands up and Wanda perches on the bed.

"Vat vould you like for breakfast?" Wanda asks, Ellowynne shrugs avoiding eye contact, Pietro and Wanda share a look that was unfathomable to Ellowynne. "How about pancakes?" Suggests Pietro, Ellowynne nods not knowing what pancakes were but willing to go along with whatever they said if it kept her safe.

"And orange juice?" Asks Wanda realising that asking open questions was not going to get them anywhere, another nod followed and Pietro went to make the breakfast while Wanda ushered Ellowynne into the bathroom. "Need any help?"

Ellowynne shakes her head and Wanda goes into the playroom to wait for her. Ellowynne finds a pink Tshirt and blue jeans in the bathroom already laid out for her, she brushes her teeth with the electric toothbrush, at first manually then accidently presses the button and lets out a squeal when the head starts to move. "Ellowynne you alright?" A knock on the door distracts her, "I'm fffine." She stutters, short time later she's finished and comes out to Wanda whose face drops a little when she gets a good look at the little girl and frowns but before she can say anything Pietro bounds into the room with a tray full of pancakes orange juice and different types of spreads. He takes one look at Ellowynne and laughs, "You should have vaited the pancakes will taste better than the tooth paste Elle." He grins, Ellowynne is confused and Wanda quickly explains. "You got some toothpaste erm… everwhere."

Ellowynne turns to the mirror and goes bright red, the tooth paste was in her hair and all over face, "The toothbrush is haunted!" She cries, both Wanda and Pietro laugh at this; Pietro sets the tray down on a desk. "It is an electric toothbrush not haunted Ellie." He laughs.

"Ellie I thought I was called Ellowynne?" asks Ellowynne is confused, "it is nickname, vat ok?" Ellowynne/Ellie nods then goes to eat her eat her breakfast. She looks at Wanda for permission and Wanda nods, "come on eat, you will like it." It was meant to sound reassuring but came across as "or else"

POV Pietro

She looked so funny with tooth paste everywhere; Wanda can help her wash that off when she's had her breakfast. She doesn't look like she's had many of them before, breakfasts that is, she's so small and skinny, looks about six but so serious and those eyes! So big and scared and wary but serious and hard at the same time, who knew so many emotions could be shown at exactly the same time. Fear and mistrust, but there's something else, a stubbornness to not give anything away, a fierce determination to not ask for help to be self-sufficient. She's finished breakfast and Wanda takes the tray away while I stay with her. She sits still at her seat not making a sound and staying at the table, I cough to alleviate the silence, feeling awkward and unsure what to do. "Vat vould you like to do today." I enquire hoping to illicit some response from the shy girl, she shrugs her shoulders and I sigh exasperated, this unfortunately causes her to cower and her arm makes a movement like she is about to shield herself from me but stops herself. I bend down to her level and try to make eye contact but she is still staring at the table.

"Ellie…" I start unsure what to say but Ellie interrupts "Why am I here, how did you know I was in that lab, you said you would tell me?" I am momentarily taken aback as it is the most she has said since she got here and the last part almost sounded accusatory. "Vell ve…" I started; lucky Wanda had chosen that moment to come back, I was thankful I didn't want to explain on my own. "Ve vere told that a liddle girl vas being hurt by a nasty lab so ve decided to rescue you." I explained, glancing at Wanda for help. Ellie just gave me a disbelieving stare. "What's the real reason?" As soon as she said it Ellie clapped her hand to her mouth and stumbled off the chair of the desk. " I I I didn't mean that I I didn't mean to be rude I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" She started to panic and her breathing accelerated. "It's ok Princess it's alright." I put my hands up to show I wouldn't hurt her but she just started to back away, Wanda tried to give her a hug but she ducked underneath her arm and ran to the door. I speeded over and grabbed her holding her in an embrace while she squirmed to get away; I rubbed her back soothingly and rocked her. "You're ok, you're safe no one will hurt you, just relax" I whispered into her ear, she stopped struggling, realising she wasn't strong enough to get away but I could feel that she was still tense and was still breathing quickly. I set her down on the floor and Wanda grabbed her old doll, Ellowynne and handed it to her, Ellie accepted the doll and hugged it close, I felt a pang of jealousy. How long would it be before she would accept comfort like that from us?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Ellie's POV)

The rest of the morning Wanda played dress up with me, she had all these different superhero outfits she wanted me to try on, there were some girly princess dresses too. I just put on whatever outfit she pointed to and looked in the mirror. At first seeing myself in the mirror was scary, I hadn't had a mirror around in a long time and I saw how skinny I had gotten, Wanda has also done my makeup she saw me staring. "You are beautiful." She gushed, I eyed her unsure if she was joking or not. She came over to give me with her arms open wide but I just tensed, what did she want? What did they both want? They said they had rescued me but I didn't feel rescued, I just thought they wanted something from me. Wanda wrapped her arms around me and I tried to move away, it was then that the door opened and a strange man with long blonde hair came in. He had a huge hammer in his hands and his arms looked bigger than my whole body, he was huge!

"Greetings young one, I am Thor of Asgard." He boomed putting his hand out, I just froze hoping that he would stop looking at me soon. "Thor she's a little shy at the moment." Wanda tried to explain as Pietro came in looking annoyed. "I told you not to come in you vill scare her!" He snapped. "The young one is fine, now where is the sandwich making room in this maze like dwelling?"

I bit my lip looking at the huge giant really wishing I could disappear, I didn't want him to see me. Wanda ushered Thor out of the room to show him where the kitchen was and Pietro crept up. "Vy are you dressed as the Captain?" he asked.

"Who?" I said confused staring down at my outfit, "Never mind vy don't you get changed back into your clothes and we will play a game, and take the make-up off please." He grabbed my t shirt and jeans and ushered me into the bathroom.

(No one's POV)

Pietro was waiting for Ellie to be finished when he heard a squeal; he immediately leapt into the room to see the shower hose head moving by itself like a snake tossing from one side to the other with Ellie desperately trying to grab it. He chuckled at her before going to grab it. Unfortunately Ellie got hold of the shower hose head a second before, so she accidently turned around and to her horror she drenched Pietro.

Wanda came in to see what all the noise was about and when she saw Pietro soaking wet she doubled over in laughter. "Oh you vink that funny do you?" Pietro had taken the hose from Ellie who was looking pretty scared that she was in trouble, and then Pietro aimed the nozzle at Wanda who shrieked in protest. She runs out the room and Pietro turns to Ellie to check she is ok, she looks scared and he rushes to reassure her. "It is OK I am not mad it is funny ok." She nods then Wanda comes back in with something hidden behind her back "Yes you are right brother it is funny." She gets out a water gun and starts squirting, next second it is complete carnage as both brother and sister soak each other with their "weapons". There is a fit of giggled and both siblings turn to see Ellie laughing in the corner of the room, Pietro and Wanda both share a look. "You think it funny then..?" Pietro asks, as both he and Wanda aim their weapons at the little girl and she gets soaked. "I I only wanted to wash the makeup off I I couldn't reach the sink." She stutters in between squeals, eventually they stop and dry her off with a towel (and themselves)

"So now vat?" Asks Pietro when they are all dried off. "Vell I need to take Thor to the hairdressers so vy don't you two vatch a movie or play a game" Suggests Wanda. "Vy can't Thor go to the hairdressers by himself" Pietro probes, more than happy to have some time alone with the little one but at the same time hating being away from his sister. "He broke his car and the new one is not here yet." His sister answers with a smirk.

"Broke how?" questions Pietro.

"With his hammer and too much mulled wine, he vas trying to "fix it" from the last time." Replies Wanda. "You two have fun." And with a wave goodbye she leaves.

"So vat vould you like to do now princess?"

Ellie shrugs and Pietro sighs, not this again, he saunters over to her, "how about a game?" he tries, another shrug. He searches the room looking for something that would be easy to play. "mmm vat about cars" he points at the mini cars in the corner, she shakes her head remembering her dream early. He crouches down so his arms are resting on his knees, "Vat about KerPlunk?" he suggests.

"What's that?" she murmurs softly, he gets the game out and shows her how to play, the next hour goes fairly peacefully Ellie is still nervous but enjoys the game, and they play a few time with both of them winning twice.

All of a sudden there is a loud crash and a bang, Pietro is up like a shot, "Vait here." He orders trying to stay calm so not to alarm his small charge, the girl nods and he runs out into the hall and towards the sound, it is then that a strange green fog rolls out from inside the vent and Ellie starts to feel drowsy. A strange figure in a gas mask crawls out from inside the vent and makes their way towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(Elowynne's POV)

There is a beeping noise and lots of people speaking in hushed voices, I try and open my eyes but my eye lids feel so heavy like there is a huge weight pulling them down. At last I can open them open and I see lots of scientists rushing around the machines. Oh no, I'm back! That sterile but damp smell I could recognise from a mile away. I'm trapped, there's no way that Pietro and Wanda will bother to come find me again. I'm alone, just as I was starting to feel happiness, starting to feel a little safe I'm back here. I shut my eyes again and hope they don't realise I am awake; I just want to delay the pain. "Ah you're awake little one?" Declares a voice I know only too well, why does he enjoy hurting me?

I open my eyes and see him playing with some buttons and sure enough the shocks start making me rock from one side to the other in pain. "Did you enjoy your holiday?" Asks "the monster", I just growl too upset to care that I will get into trouble. "Play time." He orders and the shocks finish, he throws me the doll Elowynne mockingly then he gets out the BB gun and I sit up waiting for him to start. He fires and I explode as many as I can, but I'm not quick enough and most of them hit me but I try and protect Elowynne, she's the one thing to prove that it wasn't a dream. I fall over from the force of the impact and the monster comes over and gives me a kick, "Someone has obviously not being practising." He comments, "Well I have better things to attend to, so I will let these two carry on with your training." He motions to two other scientists both wearing masks, a man and a woman. Their eyes there is something about their eyes, have I seen them before? They look… surprised and… angry? Soon as the monster leaves I ready myself for whatever these two will do. They both go to grab me and I struggle, I know it's no use but I have to try. "Shhh it's ok princess, vere going to get you out of here." Says the man, that voice… it's Pietro, they came for me! I stop struggling and Pietro picks me up, we cautiously make our way to do the door, Wanda opens it, a guard is outside he turns in surprise and some strange red mist comes out from Wanda's hands, the man stops transfixed as we all dash past him. Wanda climbs on Pietro's back and we super speed out, I can see fields and buildings blur as I start to see strange spots in front of my eyes. Everything gets quieter and then it all goes black.

(Wanda POV)

We knew she had been through a lot but nothing could have prepared us for the lab, who fires a BB gun at a child? I know Ellie doesn't act like a child but she is still so young and vulnerable, we finally make it to the mansion, she's passed out poor kid. Pietro immediately takes her to her room and lays her on the bed. We both look at each other in disbelief. "Why didn't she tell us about her powers?" He asks dumbfounded, "Why would she, we haven't given her a lot of answers." I point out tiredly, "It was lucky we put a tracer on the doll."

"Lucky, it was my brilliant idea sis." Pietro sticks his tongue out jokingly; Ellie starts to stir, murmuring something so quietly neither of us can hear. "Can you read her mind? Might help us gain her trust." He asks, I look at him quizzically, "And how will that help her to trust us?" I reply raising an eyebrow. "You can tell me if I do something to scare her?" He tries, I shake my head. "No Ve need to do this the old fashioned way." I say sternly waiting for him to protest, but he relents.

"Do you vink she likes us?" He asks staring at her sleeping form, "She came with us, willingly, once she knew who ve vere?" I point out.

It was at that moment Ellie wakes up, "Hi Sveety, how are you feeling?" I ask smiling. She starts to sit up and Pietro goes to help her, she shrinks back biting her lip. "I'm fine." She pauses, "you you came back for me?" For the first time a flicker of hope can be seen in her eyes. "Of course we came back for you, vy vouldnt ve? Asks Pietro incredulous, Ellie ducks her head and averts her gaze, both I and Pietro sigh in unison. "Are you angry I didn't tell you about my power?" She asks; we both shake our heads, "Have you always had that power?" Asks Pietro, she nods, "It didn't use to be that powerful I just use to singe things. Then Mummy sent me to the lab and they did experiments, now I can explode things."

"Vere is your Mummy now?" Asks Pietro fuming, Ellie shrugs. "Probably buying something, they gave her a lot of money."

Both Pietro and I look at each other shocked, we should have asked more questions last night, but she was so tired and we didn't want to scare her, we wanted her to get use to us first, no wonder she has nightmares, who wouldn't?

"Vy don't ve watch a film and have some dinner?" Suggests Pietro, I quickly nod my head and we go into the cinema room. Ellie just stares open mouthed; I forgot we hadn't given her a tour yet, guess that will have to wait till tomorrow. Pietro gets some films out, while I look through some take away numbers on my phone. "Who's up for Pizza?" I ask and Pietro puts two hands up, he tries to put Ellie's hand up but she backs away a little unsure what's going on. "What's pizza?" she asks innocently. "It's the food of the gods." Booms a voice and Thor bursts in, "Thor how did you get in past the gate?" Pietro is bewildered, "I am a god I have no need for gates." He says or to a human's point of view, bellows. I sigh, "Alright come sit down, vere about to pick out a vilm." He goes to sit down by Ellie but Pietro super speeds over first. "No scaring her understand." He orders the god who puts his hands up in defeat as he settles down by Pietro. "So who wants veggie toppings?" I ask, it's going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(POV Elowynne)

It's late at night and I'm in bed staring at the ceiling, I can't sleep, today has been so strange. I'm glad they found me but every creaking floorboard makes me jump, I don't want the monster to find me, not again. I listen out the house is silent now, I think everyone has gone to bed, Thor left ages ago and I can hear Wanda and Pietro's footsteps head to their rooms. I get up and go to the mirror, it's strange I can see a stranger in my reflection, no wonder the twins treat me like a child, in their eyes I am. That's probably for the best though; if they knew I wasn't who they thought I was they might throw me out. For now best to keep my head down, act sweet and keep them happy. If they're happy I'm safe and that's all I want to be. I hear a noise and a clang; Wanda and Pietro are in bed, who else is here? I pick up a baseball bat from the corner and a scarf; I don't want to be knocked out again. I open the door and creep down the stairs, there is a light on in the kitchen, the noises continue banging and clanging. Someone curses and I reach for the doorknob and push it open to reveal a man in his forties with short black hair and a mischievous grin, he stinks of booze and is swaying while picking up two frying pans. He turns when he hears the door and his face fills with shock. "Who are you?" He asks dumbfounded.

"Elowynne, who are you?" I reply nervously, he looks surprised at the questions and staggers over to the table, clanging the pans down.

"Stark, Tony Stark, where's speedy and witchy?" He turns his head round the room as if he is expecting them to appear out of nowhere, which in Pietro's case would actually make sense.

"It's 2 in the morning, they're asleep, now what are you doing, and how do you get in?" I snap, surprisingly irked at my rescuers being referred to in such a way.

It's at that moment Pietro speeds through knocking Tony off his feet, I stifle a laugh as Tony looks up from the floor indignant. "What was that for roadrunner?" He demands.

"Roadrunner? What does that mean?" Pietro is bewildered "And what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"That's what I just said!" I moan but they both ignore me, glaring at each other annoyed. "Remember who gave you this place, I made a copy of the key in case I was ever in a jam." Tony explains sheepishly.

"Jam?" Pietro is still bewildered, "What does sauces have to do with this?"

Tony and I collectively sigh and look at each other wearily. "Is he always like this?" Tony asks

"I only got here yesterday, sure you know him better than I do if you brought him a house." I point out.

Wanda then appears to see what all the din is about, "Stark what is going on what are you doing here it's 2AM."

"Yes thank you for the update, these two (pointing at me and Pietro) have already said that. I am hiding out; I invited a very lovely lady to my apartment last night…"

Pietro comes over and covers my ears, I try and lipread but all I get is something about a Jacuzzi and a mini sausage? Eventually Pietro moves his hands away and I step away.

"So now she is looking for me everywhere and I need somewhere to lay low for a while, also what's with chucky cheese over here?" He says pointing to me curiously.

"Nick Fury sent us to go find her, she was being tortured by a lab that wanted to use her powers." Pietro explains

"Who is Nick Fury?" I ask, they hadn't mentioned him before not by name at least.

"A friend of ours." Wanda asks curtly then starts to usher me out of the room as Stark/Tony says "She has powers?"

I turn scared, this is the part where normally get grabbed and shoved onto a table, I start to back away but Pietro heads me off before I can even get out of the room.

"It is OK princess, Stark is a friend of ours he won't hurt you." He coaxes grabbing my arms to stop me from running. I bite my lip worriedly but nod my head to show I understood, he lets go and turns to glare at Stark, I'm confused didn't he just say he was a friend?

"Stay in the guest Suite and try not to scare her again." Pietro mutters and pushes me gently towards Wanda who leads me back to my room. I am about to get in the bed then look towards the closet longingly.

"Could I sleep in there? It just feels safer; the bed just reminds me of experiments." I hadn't wanted to ask before in case they got mad, they had done a lot for me I didn't want to seem ungrateful but the closet reminded me of the cage I use to sleep in the lab, no one would hurt me when I was in there.

"Err Sure, whatever you want, erm I'll just grab the duvet and this pillow, and will you need Elowynne." She asks while grabbing things off the bed. I stare at the doll indifferently, I'm not really a child after all, but Wanda doesn't know that and can't know that. I grab the doll and settle into the closet that Wanda had padded with a duvet she wraps a blanket round me and I rest my head on the pillow. She ruffles my head and I suppress the urge to duck, I need to keep them happy I remind myself as I drift off to sleep as Wanda turns out the light.


End file.
